


I Could Have Danced All Night

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Neville is the first boy in his year to get a kiss.





	I Could Have Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for bryonyraven  


* * *

Tonight had been the best night of Neville's life. He felt like a prince, he danced like a prince, and Ginny Weasley was his princess. There wasn't any awkwardness when he lead her to the dance floor, all his hours of practice had paid off, and while the other boys were sitting and looking sullen. He, Neville Longbottom, was having the time of his life.

 

He and Ginny had danced the night way, her hand fit perfect in his, and they both slipped out of their shoes as they walked back to the dormitory. They talked about Herbology, the tension between Ron and Hermione, and their amusement at Filch dancing with Mrs. Norris. He walked her to the bottom of the steps that lead to the girls dormitory and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss.

She blushed and thanked him for a lovely evening but she did something he never expected. She had stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was brief and chaste but it was a kiss all the same. He floated to his room and woke Harry up from a nightmare.

"I'm just getting in," He smiled. "Me!"

He put his pajamas on quickly and pressed his fingers to his lips. They still tingled from Ginny's kiss.

_I could have danced all night_ , Neville thought as he drifted off to sleep


End file.
